Because She Wants to
by GoldenThroat
Summary: When Sharpay meets up with an old friend things start to change at east high. And lets put this way ICIER! and like always sexier ;D New enemy's new loves new friends east high gets turned up side down by just one person Jared ;
1. Prologue

**Because She Wants to**

**I Don't anything but the idea and Jared Mackenzie Woods and Taylor Harrison Woods**

**All rights reserved **

**xdorxymiley **

**xx**

**Chapter 1/ prologue **

-

Meeting Jared Woods is described as having pins stuck into the core of one's eye. Not so pleasant. So what is one to do when they meet this terrible fait? Well it's simple, run!

Miss Jared Mackenzie Woods is gorgeous none the less. With her jet black pin straight hair that flows over her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes that turn soft blue when happy. Then when mad they turn icy and cold and that can destroy anyone when looked at with.

Her lean figure and long legs. Her heart shaped lips and million dollar smile. Her ever so short skirts and tiny tube tops. Boys fall to their knees at her when she walks by. Girls become filled with envy when she walks by.

And not to mention the fact that she is ridiculously rich.

Jared has one brother who is her twin. His name is Taylor. He is what some say the total opposite of his sissy. He is has dark brown warm eyes and a very dark brown hair that is usually spiky. He is has an amazing body and a very, very nice tan. He is kind to everyone and everyone loves him.

Sometimes he hangs out with his sister but only because he feels bad for her.

Why should anyone fell bad for someone as fabulous as Jared?

She has no friends.

But how would she since she is mean to everyone but her brother. And when people try to be nice to her in 2 min they leave crying their eyes out.

Jared Mackenzie Woods is a B I T C H

-

Sharpay Evens strutted down the halls of east high as she always does.

She was wearing a white mini skirt and a yellow Juicy Couture baby doll top paired off with a pair of black satin stilettos. Her hair was curled and went past her shoulders.

She made her way to her locker as her smirk slowly faded.

Right there in front of Sharpay was the sight of Mr. Troy Bolton and his bubbly girlfriend Gabriella.

She hated the fact that in just 1 year she had Troy falling at her knees. She hated the fact that _she _was the one madly in love with Troy ever since kindergarten.

She hated the fact that no matter how much she flirts and how much she is nice to Troy he never seems to notice or even care.

Sharpay Victoria Evans _hates_ Gabriella Montez.

As Sharpay was trying to fight back tears she began to remember the first day- the day she fell in love,

_It was a sunny Tuesday when a pair of blonde twins entered East Elementary. Sharpay was wearing a white dress that had one pink ribbon tied around her tiny little waist. Her hair was parted in the top and was finished off with a little pink ribbon. The rest of her hair perfectly sat on her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes had this sparkle. It was hard to explain. They were filled with so much emotion. Love, hate, regret._

_It was filled with so much emotion that it was hard to believe that it was from a tiny 5 year old little girl. _

_On the other side of the class room sat a little girl with dark brown hair. Her piercing blue eyes were worm and welcoming. She sat there elegantly as she was coloring her paper. She was wearing a blue dress that came a little past her knees. Her hair was curled and put naturally around her shoulders. _

_Then next to her was a boy with the same color hair. He sat there next to her. _

_Sharpay was so overwhelmed that before she could notice a boy with light brown and hair and blue eyes came rushing towards her causing her to fall. _

_The two went thud and the entire class room went silence and all eyes were on the two._

_Except for the little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She kept on coloring not even taking her eyes off her paper to see was happened. _

" _OWWW!!!" said a little Sharpay as her eyes began to tear up._

" _Im so sowie!! Please don't cry" said Tiny Troy as he began to tear up himself._

" _Your not sorry you did that on purpose!!" said sharpay as she sniffed._

" _No I didn't! it was an accident" said troy as he got up and helped sharpay up herself._

_Before Sharpay could say anything else, something strange happened. Something that Sharpay has never experienced. She was suddenly lost for words. She got lost in his icy blue eyes. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach and before she could realize she was in love._

Sharpay was interrupted from her little flashback when she had realized the bell had just rang.

She quickly gathered her things and ran fast to her class room.

-

" I can't believe that bitch!!" Said Jared as she huffed.

"Jar, she's your mom!" said Taylor as he stopped his black BMW sports car in front of East High.

"_Yeah what ever…." _

Taylor just shook his head at his sister.

Today was their first day at East High were they were know attending since Jared had gotten them both kicked out for making a teacher cry then cursing at the principal.

It wasn't even Taylors fault. But once again he had lie just to help his sister since she didn't want to go to a new school by herself.

See, even though Jared never shows it, she really does love her brother.

Like one time she even made him go to her first sleepover in the 3rd grade.

Although Taylor sometimes complains he is always ready to do anything for his sister. He would jump off a cliff it meant keeping Jared alive.

Taylor Harrison Woods L O V E S his sister very much.

-

As Sharpay Was making her way to class she was rudely bumped into by a very familiar face.

"Watch were u going you bitch!!" cried out Sharpay as she layed there with her books scattered across the floor.

"Excuse you fucking piece of -"

"Jar! im so sorry my sister is a bit mad today" Said Taylor as he helped Sharpay up and handed her her books.

_Jar, Jar that sounds so familiar!_ thought Sharpay as she brushed off her clothes.

_JARED!_ Thought Sharpay as she watched Jared sneer and roll her eyes at her way to sweet brother.

To her people were worthless and not important. The only people who mattered in Jared's life were her and her brother.

"Well just watch were your goin- O M G!!! SHAR SHAR!!! " squealed Jared as she ran up to the shocked blond. Now it all made sense to Sharpay that was Jared Woods. Her best friend since kindergarten. The two were separated when they were in the 6th grade when Jared got excepted to OCD. [hahaha a lil bit of the Clique ;) ]

"Is it really you Jarry! " said sharpay as he pulled apart from the ecstatic brunette

"Well duh bitch" Said Jared as she laughed. Sharpay began to laugh herself. Yep that was _defiantly _the Jared she knew and loved.

Taylor just smiled. He defiantly remembered Sharpay.

I mean how can someone forget the one they fell in love with.

**So it isn't very exciting but this is just the begging. :) Your prob thinking who the hell is jared woods. Well I just made her up when I was in reading class. :D I was bored so I started thinking about the opposite of sharpay. And Jared was born :) So tell me what do you think of her? O and the celeb that I thought of for Taylor is Taylor lautner. :D if you haven't picked that up. And yes this is going to a troypay story. But this episode is just introducing you to Jared and Taylor. So tell me what you think :)**

**Xx**


	2. Because She wants to keep it a secret

**Because She Wants to**

**I Don't anything but the idea and Jared Mackenzie Woods and Taylor Harrison Woods**

**All rights reserved **

**xdorxymiley **

**xx**

**Chapter 2 / Because She Wants to keep it a secret**

**-**

Troy Bolton was walking hand in hand with his girlfriend of 2 years.

"So Gabbs what do you want to do after school?" Said Troy has he stopped walking and grabbed Gabriella's hands.

Gabriella giggled, "Hmm maybe we could go shopping and get some ice cream"

"As long as it involves food I'm good" said Troy as he winked.

Gabriella Just giggled and playfully hit Troy's chest. Troy and Gabriella were the schools pride and joy. Ever since Gabriella came to East High it's always been, happier and nicer. It was hard to explain. She really changed East High for the better. And the fact that she was going out with East High's prima boy Troy, it just made everyone love her even more.

As the two began to walk they didn't notice the super fast blonde heading their way.

And right there head n' head Sharpay and Gabriella both went down with a thud.

"YOU BITCH! WATCH WERE U GOING!!" Said a very, very mad Sharpay.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! The only bitch I see here is you!" Said Troy as he helped Gabriella up.

"Troy please its fine, let's just go" Said Gabriella as she tried to calm down her boyfriend.

"Yeah you heard her, just go!" Said Sharpay as tried to get up, but sadly failed.

"OWWW!" Cried the hurt blonde as she lay there on the floor.

"I-I think it's broken" Said Sharpay as she sniffed.

"Here let me see"

Gabriella bent down and felt her foot.

"ow! That hurt!"

"Don't worry. It's not broken just twisted. I suggest you go to the nurse" Said Gabriella as she smiled sweetly.

Sharpay nodded and tried to get up as she was lifting herself up she cried in pain and fell back down.

"Troy can you help her up and take her down to the nurse"

"What!?! Why me!!" said Troy in a low whisper but sadly failed since Sharpay Herd him. Sharpay's face fell and she felt hurt.

"Shhh! She can here you!" _to late_ "Just take her please I can't carry her down there and plus if I'm late for math one more time I'll get a detention"

Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella gently touched his face and ran off to her next class. Troy just watched her run. He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. A couple of moments passed as he watched her leave.

"Hello!! Blonde on the floor that needs help!!" Said Sharpay as she crossed her arms.

"O sorry"

Troy gently knelt down.

"Ok just wrap your arms around my neck and I'll do the rest" Sharpay did exactly what he said. As Troy was lifting her she suddenly flinched at his touch.

"Sorry did I hurt you" Said Troy as he stopped in place.

Sharpay Nodded and sniffed, Troy sighed and started to get up again. He was now holding her bridal style. Troy was amazed at how light she felt. As he was walking down he couldn't help but notice the bruises on her arms and legs. He just thought it was from dancing and shacked it off.

But as he started to walk more he noticed even more bruises on her stomach and one tiny one failed to be covered by make-up on her face. That's when he realized it had nothing to do with dancing.

Before he could say anything he was interrupted by the nurse.

"And what happened to you dear" Said the nurse.

"O I ran into someone and I fell and twisted my ankle"

-

Troy sat there in the schools nurses' office waiting room. The door opened and Sharpay came out with a pair of crutches.

"Troy your still here?"

"Uh yeah I need to talk to you" Said Troy as he got up to help Sharpay to the door.

Right when Sharpay was out of the nurses office the bell rang for lunch.

"Here lets go somewhere private to talk"

-

Troy was now carrying Sharpay up the steps to the roof top garden at the school. He gently sat her down on the one of the benches and sat down next to her.

"Ok so I know I'm not very good friends with you but I noticed some bruises on you and"

Sharpay interrupted him and her face turned red with anger.

"Listen those bruises are none of you business! Ok so stay out of it!" Sharpay tried to get up but realized the only way down was with the help of Troy.

"Uhh can you help me" Said Sharpay as she scratched the back of her head.

Troy smiled and picked her up and Sharpay grabbed her crutches.

-

It's been a month now and Sharpay was walking home since her car needed to be repaired. As she opened the door she noticed bottles of bear all over the foyer. She sighed and bent down to pick them up but was grabbed by the hair and pulled up. She was now pushed to the wall. She kicked to front door closed with her foot.

"BITCH!" And with that Vance Evans threw his only daughter to the ground and kicked her. Sharpay was now crying. She knew how this night was going to end. After a few minutes Vance stopped and went to the living room. Sharpay was left there on the floor. She tried to get up. Sharpay held onto her stomach and slowly walked upstairs. She opened her door to her room and flopped down onto her bed and cried.

**!WARNING THIS PART IS VERY INAPROPIATE IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ THEN SKIPP!**

A few hours passed and Sharpay was now on her bed reading a book when the door flew open and there showed her drunk father with a evil smirk on his face and a camera in on hand.

He grabbed the book out of her hand and threw it down. He now pined Sharpay on her down and tied her arms on the bed. Then with one swift move removed her pants.

"Daddy please no!!!" Cried out Sharpay as she struggled to get away. But Vance just ignored her and continued to remove her top, then her bra and now her panties. He slowly traced her body with his fingers. And know made his way down to her lady part. He took his finger and stuck it in there. Sharpay moaned and tried to get away but only making him go deeper. She cried out and screamed but that made him happier. He grabbed her face and kissed Sharpay. She now felt as if she was going to puke.

He pulled away, "Be a good girl for daddy" and with that he removed his pants and boxers and know got on top of Sharpay. He then thrust in and out slowly. Sharpay's mouth flung open and she began to cry, it hurt so much. He saw that and grinded. He grabbed the camera and began filming. He went faster and faster. She began to scream and squirm and with one final thrust he was all the way in. Sharpay screamed so loud and cried! He began to laugh and then moved out. He took Sharpay by the hair and pushed her to the ground. And then stood up but his dick towards her mouth.

Sharpay just stayed there crying her eyes out and keeping her mouth shut. She wouldn't open and that made Vance very mad so he got the whip and hit her right on her butt. She screamed and with that he took the opportunity with her mouth open and stuffed in.

-

**Sorry about that part I needed to put it in there. I promise the next episode there is going to be way more troypay moments ;)**


	3. Because She chooses to

Because She Wants to

I Don't anything but the idea and Jared Mackenzie Woods and Taylor Harrison Woods

All rights reserved

xdorxymiley

xx

Chapter 3/ Beacause she chooses to

-

Sharpay Woke up the next morning with a pain in her head. She sighed as she remembered the events of the previous night. She slowly got up but failed. She looked over to see her cruntches leaning on the wall on the other side of her bed room.

She looked down at her self. She was a mess. Her fragile naked body was laying down on the cold wood floor. Her clothing scattered across her room. Her twisted ankle flopped down and her good leg coverd with bruises.

She slowly pushed her self up and sat on her bed.

She took a look at her self one more time and let out a very loud sob. She coverd her face with her hands and cryed.

What was the point anyway.

Her brother wasn't home as always and her father was at work.

She look at her clock and gasped.

It was 6:45 she had about 10 min to leave and get into her car. Shit! she thought as she remebered her brother leaving early for drama club. She had no ride. Not that Sharpay didn't have a car of her own, she wasn't able to drive it with her ankle like this.

Luckily her phone was right next to her bed so she was able to reach it. She took her iphone and dialed the only person who could help her.

-

Jared Mackenzie Woods had it all. Money, Friends, Love everything. She was perfection. The 18 year old slowly opened her crystal blue eyes and let out a very long yawn.

She positioned her self up and stretched her arms.

She glided her feet to the edge of her bed and slipped on her pink Juicy Couture slippers. She smiled as she wiggled feet inside.

She got up and walked toward her huge walk in closet.

As she walked inside she clapped her hands twice and the lights went on. She had 4 rows of lights in her closet. She went to the Dress section and picked out a black fringe

BCBG mini and laid it across her zebra printed chair and went over to her shoes. She picked out a neon colored pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs ballet flats. She smiled as she looked at

her perfect outfit.

She walked out of her closet and took off her silk robe and slipped into her marble tub and closed her eyes shut. She smiled as she clapped once and her favorite song, Radar by Britney Spears began to play. She smiled; Jared had it all.

-

Sharpay scrolled down her contacts and pressed dial.

-

As Jared relaxed in her tub she groaned as she heard her phone ring. "GOD DAMMIT WHO THE HELL IS IT??!!!" She moved her soapy arm out and reached for her fuzzy vintage

looking phone.

"What?!" Spat Jared as her eyes still laid shut.

"Its me Jar"

"O no Shapray please don't tell me"

"Yeah"

Jared's eyes opened wide as she clutched the white wire. Her heart broke as she heard her best friend explain the events of that night.

She is the only person in the world who knows about Sharpay and her Father.

"Pay-Pay calm down im on my way!"

And with that Jared jumped out of the tub and ran to her closet.

-

Jared and Sharpay walked into East High arm and arm as they strutted down the long hallway. If you took one good look at Sharpay you would see a spoiled, mean rich little girl.

But if you look at her with Troys eye's you see a fragile, helpless, sad girl.

Troy watched the two walk down the hall way. He examined the blonde as she smiled a fake toothy smile. He sighed; He new something was wrong with her but he also new it was non of his business. He continued to look at her as the brunette bomb shell next to her caught his eye. Damn he thought as he watched her breast go up and down as she walked down with Sharpay. He never in his life seen anyone so, so hot!

Of course Sharpay was super hot. But this mystery girl was, sexy! He gave this girl a smile as she walked by only noticing her also smiling back.

Troy grinned as he continued to check the mystery brunette out.

His thought were quickly interrupted as he saw dark bruises all over Sharpay's legs. He also noticed her with out crutches.

He squinted his eyes in confusion.

-

It was now lunch time and he knew he could get to Sharpay then. He quickly got up as he saw Sharpay walking down with her tray. Wait walking?

He shaked his head and continued to walk over.

Sharpay saw Troy coming towards her. Her body froze and her heart began to race. She clenched harder onto her tray as she began to walk faster.

Ow, ow , ow thought Sharpay as she forgot about her swollen ankle.

"Sharpay!" Yelled Troy as he tried to catch up to her.

At this point Sharpay figured the only way to avoid him would be to run.

Bad Idea.

Sharpay Cried out in pain as she fell face first onto the cold cafeteria floor.

Troys heart missed a beat as he quickly responded and went to help the broken blonde. He pushed people out the way and bent down next to her.

He quickly turned Sharpay on her back. He looked at the girl in-front of him. The one who was so strong and power full so weak and broken down.

He sighed as he slowly helped her up to her feet. She yelled out a small groan as her foot hit the tile floor. She balanced her self till Troy came to help her.

She put her wait on him.

"Lets go" Said Troy as he picked her up.

The two arrived at the roof top garden. It was beautiful. It has rained alot this week so all the plants looked super green.

She smiled as she was put down on the bench. Troy smiled as he saw Sharpay look around in amazement.

"Pretty isn't it?" Said Troy as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah it is" Said Sharpay as she smiled and closed her eyes letting the warm sun hit her face.

"So why am i here?" Said Sharpay as she looked over Troy.

Troy's face turned serious as she looked at Shapray. He grabbed her hand gently and rubbed small circles with his thumb. Sharpay looked at there hands and blushed.

"Sharpay, are you ok?"

Sharpay's froze. O my god does he know? She pulled her hand away from Troys and attempted to get up but failed and sat back down. I guess there was no way getting out of this one she thought.

"I noticed some bruises on you and well, are you being, um you know"

"Abused?" Answered Sharpay as she looked into his eyes.

"Sharpay please don't tell me"

She looked down and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Troy began to feel rage as he tried to control his anger. Who would want to hurt her?

"W-whos doing it to?"

At this point Sharpay was sobbing as she shook her head.

"Is it Ryan?!" Troy sprung to his feet.

"I swear to god im going to"

"Its not" Cried Sharpay as she looked up to him.

"Then who is it?"

Sharpay was dead silent.

"O no" Said Troy as he sat down. He knew it.

"I never thought you would be like this Sharpay."

"What?!! Being BEAT UP EVERYDAY?!!!! COMING HOME TO YOUR DRUNK FATHER??!!!" This point Sharpay was crying uncontrollably.

"WONDERING IF TONIGHT HE WOULD BEAT YOU OR RAPE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU??!!!" Sharpay gasped and coverd her mouth. Did she just tell Troy Bolton everything?!!

Troy felt like throwing up.

"R-rape you?"

Sharpay nodded and cried.

"Sharpay please tell someone." Troy felt like crying him self. How could someone do that, to there own daughter?

"I-i can't" Sharpay then fell into Troy's arms and cried.

Troy hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He sighed.

"But you can"

"Troy don't you think i know i can. Its not that hard its just that, i-i choose not to"

"But why?!"

"Because i know my father loves. Its just hard for him. My mother died 2 years ago and since then hes a mess."

"But Sharpay, what he is doing to u is horrible, please!"

Sharpay shook her head.

It wasn't that Sharpay Michelle Evans didn't know how to, No she choose not to.

-

So how was it? See i promised i would have more Troypay moments in this. OMG this is the longest chapter i have ever written XDD yay go me :]] Please review!!!


End file.
